Beginnings
by Porsche98
Summary: A short story on how Ruby and Sapphire met.
"Today's the day" Sapphire quietly said to herself "I can't mess this up". She knew her first impression at the royal court would determine her entire future. "Focus" she told herself as her vision blurred through the possible outcomes of her encounter with Pink Diamond. Sapphire was certain that if she couldn't keep her power of foresight in control, she would lose all value to the Diamond authority and be "dismissed".

It wasn't everyday that it was proposed for a gem to enter the Prestigious army of Pink Diamond as a second class commander. It fact it's never happened before. This was completely unheard of and terrified the small gem.

"Pink Diamond will see you now" a strange Pearl said, leading her to the anteroom of said gem. Sapphire noted every detail of her surroundings as they passed through several corridors. At last they finally stood before the large doors with rose imprints, which was the only thing between them and one of the most powerful gems of the Diamond authority.

The Pearl gave the door a soft knock them proceeded to open it after hearing their superior's approval for them to enter. "I've brought gem that Commander in Chief Emerald has written about" the Pearl stated upon entering.

"That will be all, Pearl" came the quick response from the large gem. The Pearl exited only to stand guard outside of the room. Sapphire was left alone in the spacious room with the gem that controlled her fate. She stood there for a while before Pink Diamond broke the silence.

"What is the power you possess that intrigues Emerald so?"

"I possess the ability of foresight" Sapphire quickly responded.

"I see. What is the accuracy of said ability?"

"I can see every possible outcome of any situation and determine the most probable by comparing my visions".

"I asked what percentage of these 'visions' are successful."

"I have estimated that I could have a 0.1% fail rate." Sapphire lied.

"That's a very promising number. I will approve Commander in Chief Emerald's suggestion. You will become Commander Second Class Sapphire immediately." Pink Diamond said while placing her seal of approval to the recommendation letter. "Pearl" seconds later the slender entered closing the behind her. "Escort this gem to Commander First Class Zircon and deliver this letter to them."

"Yes, Pink Diamond" the Pearl said leaving.

"Oh and Sapphire" Pink Diamond quietly said.

"Yes?" The blue gem asked.

"If I hear if one failure on the account of your inability to use your foresight, you will be disposed of."

"There are dangerous inhabitants here. Tell the Squadron to go far right" Sapphire yelled at her subordinate to relay to the leader of the expedition. She had been on many missions since being placed in the army of Pink Diamond, but this was Sapphire's first time scouting new planets for colonial expansion.

"Avoid all aqueous solutions at all costs" she said walking along side her small troop of soldiers. Their job was to job was to quickly clear a safe path for her superior and the rest of the squadron to explore. In her haste she didn't notice the small hole in the ground that she would trip on.

"Gotcha" a red gem said while grabbing Sapphire's hand before she fell. As Sapphire balanced herself, the gem said "I am Commander Second Class Ruby".

"I am-"

"I know who you are" Ruby cut Sapphire off. "You're Commander Second Class Sapphire. I don't think there's a single gem in Pink Diamond's army that doesn't know of the infamous gem that enrolled as a commanding officer."

"It's nothing special…" Sapphire shyly responded.

"Of course it is. It was big news for everyone!" Ruby said almost losing herself in a conversation. After remembering they had jobs to do, she said "I guess we better head back to our troops.. maybe we can talk again sometime." The ruby said heading back to her troop.

For the first time since joining the army, Sapphire's vision blurred. She didn't know what to do, as the visions poured in uncontrollably. However she did know one thing, that there was a 100% chance her and that gem falling in love.

 **Hi, this is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks :)**


End file.
